


Touch Deprived

by 3rdgenderfromthesun



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdgenderfromthesun/pseuds/3rdgenderfromthesun
Summary: “You haven’t been around us long enough to get into that whole… idea that I’m… untouchable,” Newt whispered. “True,” Thomas nodded, “You offering me a hand?”“You accepting?”





	

Thomas sighed as the water rushed over him, hot and cleansing. Around him the boys hooted and cheered, excited to bathe in hot water for the first time in their memory. A few started moaning softly and the sound of flesh being stroked met his ears. They were, after all, teenagers with little time to enjoy themselves due to violently distressing circumstances. Thomas didn’t begrudge them their pleasure after all they’d lost just a few short hours ago. He’d join them himself if he were less inhibited. While they’d spent years with only their own and other boy’s company, Thomas dimly recalled a life with propriety. He wasn’t as eager to ask another boy for a hand with the lazy arousal slowly curling in his belly.

“Why the shuck _not?!_ ” Newt’s voice rang out, high pitched with frustration and disgust. Thomas stepped out of the shower immediately, but Newt was storming out of the shower area, grabbing a towel as he scowled around himself indiscriminately.

“Newt?” Thomas asked, and then glanced back at the other boys, “What happened?”

“Ask Minho,” Frypan gestured to him.

“Hey, I got rights,” Minho huffed, “I’m not into him.”

“Yeah, like you aren’t,” Winston argued.

“Not into dealing with his drama, that’s for klunking sure,” Minho replied, ducking his head in embarrassment and returning to his shower.

“What happened?” Thomas asked again.

“Newt wants to get laid,” Frypan replied, “Nobody wants to lay him.”

“Why the shuck not, he’s gorgeous,” Thomas scoffed in dismay.

“He’s trouble,” Frypan shrugged, heading back to his own shower, his hand taking up a steady rhythm once he was there, “He’s our co-leader, right? He can’t show favoritism. Anyone who beds him ends up seriously shunned.”

“Guys, there’s six of us left not counting Teresa, who I assume he’s not into being that Newt’s the gayest guy I’ve ever seen- and that’s after meeting an entire Glade full of trapped, horny teenage boys. Who exactly is going to shun you if you exchange a super friendly handshake with Newt?” Thomas rolled his eyes and returned to his shower.

Thomas ended up being the last to leave, staying behind to enjoy a few minutes alone with his hand before joining the others in a cafeteria of sorts. He was already starting to have some doubts about the situation, but he kept them to himself as he joined the table full of his own Gladers and listened to Minho’s intel. When they were lead to their bunks Thomas’ head was on other things, but he didn’t miss Newt’s slumped shoulders as he walked past him and climbed into the bunk above the one Thomas had half-consciously chosen. He also didn’t miss the up-close and personal glance he got of Newt’s clothed ass as he climbed up into his bunk. He made a few sounds of contentment as he crawled into the bed, shifting a bit. Thomas’ mind was still on their predicament when the lights went out, but it changed when he heard someone sniffle softly in the dark room. Thomas sat up, listening intently as he turned his head. He checked on each boy without leaving his bunk, noting breathing patterns and the soft snores of each. Only Newt’s was fast and shaky.

“Hey Newt,” Thomas whispered, “Not missing the Glade, are you?”

“You jacked?” Newt scoffed.

Thomas sighed through his nose and sat up, hesitating only a moment before he climbed up to Newt’s bunk and perched on the side.

“The others told me that your some sort of weird sexy pariah,” Thomas smirked.

“Me and Alby,” Newt replied softly, sniffling and scrubbing at his eye in frustration, “We’d give each other a hand sometimes at first. Burdens of leadership and all that. Eventually that stopped.”

“He say why?”

“Said he loved someone. Didn’t say who. Always thought it was Ben.”

“Poor bastard,” Thomas whispered.

“You haven’t been around us long enough to get into that whole… idea that I’m… untouchable,” Newt whispered.

“True,” Thomas nodded, “You offering me a hand?”

“You accepting?” Newt asked quickly, “We might be in the same boat, you know?”

“You know,” Thomas considered, “That occurred to me.”

“So… bathroom?”

Thomas nodded and hopped down softly, Newt following quickly behind. They moved into the tiny head that housed a fold out sink, toilet, and a mirror hanging from the wall. They pushed the sink in that someone had left open and Newt shoved Thomas against the wall.

“Oh, hey!” Thomas gasped before Newt’s mouth was frantic against his as he pressed tight to his body.

Thomas’ head spun as lust swirled through him at the feel of the hard shaft pressed against his hip. Newt grunted and thrust twice before going still, hips straining against Thomas’ body. He let out an almost pained whimper and then broke their kiss, gasping softly and looking absolutely horrified and ashamed.

“Klunk!” Newt swore, hands trembling where they gripped Thomas’ undershirt.

“It’s fine,” Thomas told him, pulling him close again.

They fumbled for a moment but Thomas tilted his head and their lips slotted together easily this time. Newt whined against his lips, deep and needy, prompting Thomas to hold him tighter. His hands gripped that shapely ass and he arched his back, frotting against Newt’s body. Beyond the sparks of desire he wondered if this was too much for Newt’s satisfied body, but it seemed he was far from sated. Newt’s fingers tangled in his hair and Thomas groaned at the insistent tug. He turned them and pinned Newt’s grasping hands above his head, moving his wrists together so he could get both pinned in one of his hands.

“No, I want to _touch_ you!” Newt snarled.

“You will, just let me get your shucking pants off. Slim it, Newt. I’ve got you. Okay?” Thomas pulled his trousers down while pressing quick kisses to his lips, “I’ve got you.”

Once he had Newt’s pants down he released his hands to stroke the blonde’s throbbing shaft, watching as Newt’s head fell back and he let out a choked, desperate sound. His pale skin was gorgeous now that it was clean, and his sticky member was rock hard with need. Newt was absolutely desperate with desire.

“Newt, c’mon buddy. Don’t leave me like this,” Thomas urged, giving his dick a squeeze that brought Newt’s eyes open.

“Yeah,” Newt panted, trembling hands moving down to undo Thomas’ clothes as well.

Thomas groaned as Newt’s long fingers encircled him and began to touch and stroke. He hummed in appreciation and leaned forward to press their foreheads together, “Yeah, that’s it. Yeah.”

“Tommy,” Newt moaned softly, “K-kiss…”

“Yeah,” Thomas panted, slotting their lips together.

Their tongues were slick and insistent, stroking together hungrily as their hands moved between them. Thomas was getting closer, the coil of desire tight in his belly as he tasted the toothpaste on Newt’s tongue. He swallowed down his soft cries and moved his head to nip at his jaw and down his neck. Newt moaned deeply and his hips stuttered. Thomas panted, throwing his head back as he got closer and closer. His free hand roamed Newt’s body and thumbed a nipple, making him gasp and arch. Newt leaned forward to mouth Thomas’ neck this time, biting at his collar while Thomas let out soft keens as his need tightened and his balls drew up. Hot ribbons of come struck Newt’s belly and dribbled down his fist while he worked Thomas through his release, gasping at the taller boy’s guttural sounds of pleasure.

“Shucking gorgeous, you are,” Newt huffed, “Don’t stop, Tommy.”

“Oh, I’m not stopping,” Thomas panted, dropping to his knees in the cramped head.

“Ooooh!” Newt moaned, and tangled his fingers in Thomas’ hair while the young man swallowed him down.

Thomas was surprised at the tang of the seed already coating Newt’s cock, but he didn’t slow down. Not when he could feel how tense he was as he cupped his tight balls. It took a it longer this time, with Thomas working him until his jaw was aching and he needed to use his hand to help things along. Newt stroked his hair and whispered his name throughout, thighs shaking with longing. Just when Thomas was starting to think he should suggest stopping Newt’s hands went from gentle to taut, pulling his hair as he began to pant hard above him. A moment later and Thomas was grimacing as he swallowed down the younger man’s release. Thomas hummed his approval even as Newt let out a soft whimper above him.

When their eyes met again Newt’s were glazed with exhaustion and something deeper that Thomas couldn’t quite comprehend. He instinctively knew that Newt needed a kiss so he pulled him in for a slow, intimate one. Newt melted against him with a soft whimper and wrapped his arms around him in a bone crushing hug. When Thomas broke the kiss Newt looked almost frantic.

“I can… I can suck you off, too…”

Thomas laughed lightly, but didn’t reply since they both knew that it wasn’t possible for him since he’d gotten off in the shower earlier.

“I have a better idea,” Thomas replied, leaning to the side to nuzzle just under his ear and listening to Newt hum in response, “How about we take this back to your bunk and just bask in each other’s company?”

“Works,” Newt snorted, “That bed is too soft with just one person anyway. I can’t sleep!”


End file.
